My Little Pony: Starting Over
by ssbbman888
Summary: First Fanfic! So exited to see the reactions! Anyway, a guy named Mitchell. He is homeless and jobless. He has nothing left to live for. One day while he is walking, he sees a floating ball of light. When he touches the ball he gets teleported to Equestria and goes off with the rest of the mane 6. Rated M for language, some gore, and sexual themes. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1-On Earth

**I can't believe it! My very first fanfiction! I'm very exited to write this! I know the story is cliche, but hey, I'm not the most creative guy. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance. It will be rated M for language, and sexual themes later on. No extreme gore, aka brains, guts and shit like that, but let's say blood will be spilled. Hope you enjoy it.-ssbbman888**

Chapter 1- On Earth

My life was ruined and I knew it.

My parents didn't believe me, I had a crushing illness, I was homeless and unemployed, the one person that I loved I hadn't seen in over a year, and I didn't, and couldn't, get any friends.

My name is Mitchell, and I have Aspergers Syndrome.

I am 21 years old and I was born and raised in New York City, New York in the Bronx. I lived in one of the worst neighborhoods in the country. Rape, kidnapping, robbery, carjacking, even murder was common where I was. I had dark brown eyes and dark blonde hair. Like a mixture of brown and blonde, but with more brown. I am about 6" 2' and I am very shy, but prone to anger. I also say I have minor OCD. It's part of the Aspergers.

Wherever I went, trouble always somehow found it's way up to my door. I must have seen at least 10 murders, around 24 cases of robbery, thousands of carjackings, about 7 rapes, but only 1 kidnapping. I would run for what seemed like days to get away from trouble, but I could never escape it's ever deadly grasp.

I would always have 10 things in my backpack though. My laptop, iPhone 5s (with 4G), my laptop/iPhone charger, a change of clothes, some drumsticks, my high school diploma, My bible/prayer book, a world and U.S. history textbook, my wallet (not that it had a lot money in it though), and a picture of my girlfriend, Laura.

Laura and I had been dating for 3 years. I never popped the question though. I didn't have the guts to ask. I had met her in my last year of high school. Laura was about 5" 9' and she had the most beautiful eye color and hair, light brown eyes with brown hair down to just past her shoulders. Her hair always perfectly stopped right there. She was the only person I ever felt that I could, hell, and wanted, to talk to.

I also carry an electric/bass guitar and an acoustic guitar along with an amp so I could project my music better and get some awesome effects. Music was one of my deepest passions, that and it was my only way to get a little bit of money. I could also sing pretty well. To my surprise, a lot of people enjoyed my music.

Anyways, I was going around my town as usual with my trusty M9 Beretta and 5 other mags that I bought myself.

It was dangerous at night where I 'lived'.

Thankfully, I never had to use my M9, and never wanted to.

I was also looking for a place to sleep for the night.

My parents had thrown me out of my house.

_"They don't believe me, made me homeless and jobless, and they ruined my reputation, heh, some parents"_ I thought to myself.

It was a very cold winter night. I saw all the families with their lights on with kids and adults laughing inside. I was like that. I was a kid once. I miss those days.

I turned the corner and out of nowhere started to hear a whirring mechanical sound, almost if there was a conveyer belt looping continuously, forever.

I then saw the (now second) weirdest thing in my life. I saw a small, almost minuscule, ball of light.

I was intrigued. I had never seen anything like it before In my 3 years of being homeless.

I went close to, but didn't touch, the ball of light.

It was the same on all sides. No imperfections, it was a perfect sphere.

I must've been about 2 feet away from it.

I started to reach for my M9, but slowly put my hand away, knowing that it would wake people up and I could get arrested if I shot it. I wanted to be courteous. Not that shooting a floating ball of light would do me any good.

But then, curiosity struck out to me like a lightning bolt. I wanted to touch it, just for a moment.

I stuck my hand out slowly, closing my eyes, feeling the heat from this, this ball, and then I ever so delicately touched it.

Nothing happened.

I opened one eye, and seeing that nothing happened, I opened both eyes and sighed a bit of relief. It felt warm, but not to hot to touch. It felt comforting.

And then it sucked me in.

That was the first and (second to) last time anyone had seen the portal.

The portal to Equestria.

**That was my first ever chapter for a fanfic! Wow, that was one of the best things I've ever free wrote. I'll continue with chapters about once every week or two. Probably on Saturdays or Sundays. I might be busy with things though so don't shit yourself if the next chapter doesn't come out. Me and my editors are working their asses off to produce this for you guys (and gals?). Anyway, see you soon! Hopefully.- ssbbman888**


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Equestria

**Hello this is ssbbman888 back again for another chapter of my fanfiction (obviously). After all the positive reviews for my first chapter, I am definitely psyched for this next chapter. Will have a quick death scene for explaining guns, but other than that, only language. All rights for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic go Hasbro. All rights for the songs go to their respected bands. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.-ssbbman888**

**Guest: I'm sorry, these are not anthro ponies. When I saw your comment, I was already done with all the descriptions of the pony versions of the mane 6, but I can make an anthro pony fanfiction one day.**

I awoke in the middle of a forest. I couldn't see anything. It seemed close to nighttime when I got up and checked to see if I had everything. I looked around and to my absolute surprise and relief I still had my backpack, my M9, my amp, and my guitars. I tried to stand up, but I found out that I couldn't for some reason. I figured I had hurt my back when I... Teleported? Yeah. Teleported to this place. From what I could tell this forest seemed like the forests in Alaska, but without the coldness and snow. It was in fact very warm outside.

After what seemed like an hour, I could finally get up and start to walk through this forest. It was actually peaceful, something I had not seen for a very long time. As I walked through the forest I thought I heard voices telling me to come to them. I ignored these voices and pushed forward. The voices wouldn't go away. Then I heard, and saw, leaves rustling in front of me. From my past experiences on earth, I immediately ran away. I didn't look back, I just ran.

When I finally made out of the wooded area around 5:30 AM, I found a small town. It seemed like the little settler villages when America was just being settled, but a SHIT ton more colorful and much larger in terms of surface area. As I walked through the town I started to notice that the town seemed deserted.

"This place seems to be dead. I guess that I could see if there are any places that I could loot. I might be able to find some people as well!" So I went thought the small, quiet town. It was a bit dark and I had a bit of difficulty trying to see things. When I finally got my eyes adjusted, the town had become a lot more colorful.

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. It was a very loud whoosh. When I turned around and all I saw was a rainbow blur before I got hit with something. I got knocked out.

I woke up to the soft beeping of a machine like the ones that you would find at a hospital. Was I at a hospital? Well, saying I got hit by... Something, I probably was.

I heard a feminine voice. It seemed calm and reassuring. It said "Hey! It's awake!"

It's? I'm a human! Don't these people know that? So I exclaimed " I am in fact called a human, thank you very much."

Then I heard a smaller voice. She seemed to be of the shyer type. The voice timidly said "Oh, we're sorry. We didn't mean like that it's just that... We never seen... Your type before in Ponyville."

Ponyville?! What type of town is that!? A town full of ponies?! I opened my eyes and I almost shit a brick. They were ponies. FUCKING PONIES! WHAT THE FUCK! They also seemed to have tattoos on their... flanks? Is that what they're called? Anyway going on, I said, as I saw the craziest thing in my life, "What. The. Actual. Fuck."

I could tell that the ponies were taken aback from my language, but I really didn't care. My brain was going into total panic and what the fuck mode. There were 6 colorful ponies and then one of them... talked. THEY FUCKING TALKED! I could tell that my brain was yelling at me, while the white one talked, "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Anyway, the white pony slandered me in saying, " Humph! What crude language!"

I honestly didn't give a fuck as to what she said. After a while I stuttered out " Wha... But... How in the hell are you talking!?"

The purple one than said " What's hell?" I blacked out again from shock.

I woke up in same bed, but this time with no ponies. I then breathed a sigh of relief and said to myself, after I sighed contently, "It was just a dream. There are no ponies here. Some doctor is just going to come in and give me a check-up. It's going to be O.K." As soon as I finished that sentence, a butter-colored pegasus with a pink mane and cyan eyes came into the room. She had her head down, but she was looking up at me. It was actually pretty cute. I then snapped out of that little moment by muttering to myself "Holy fuck, it wasn't a dream."

The pegasus than said "I'm sorry mister, but we wanted to know what your name was and how you are feeling... If it's not too much trouble... eep!"

I then replied "Um.. My name is Mitchell and I'm feeling O.K... I guess... What's your name?" the pegasus then eeped again and whispered just in a barley audible voice, "My name is... Fluttershy."

I politely asked "can the rest of the erm... ponies come in as well? I want to um... meet them saying that the last time I saw them I kind of flipped out."

Fluttershy then responded "O.K. I'll get them, just wait a little bit if that's O.K. With you."

"That's fine. I'll wait"

After around ten minutes, the other five ponies walked into my room. There was a purple one, an orange one, a blue one, a white one, and a pink one. I remembered the purple one and the white one talking to me, but anyway going on the orange one had a blonde mane and green eyes. Her tattoo was three apples, leading me to believe that she worked with apples. She looked at me like I was going to get up and attack her at any moment. Anyway she had a stenston hat and freckles under her eyes.

Their eyes. That's what freaked me out the most about them. They were so fricking big! I got over it surprisingly quickly though it though. The pink one had a pink mane and seemed to be like she was on ten pots of coffee or really high. She was jumping up and down in place and a gigantic smile on her face. She had three balloons, two blue and one yellow as her tattoo.

The purple one had a seemed inquisitive and looked at me funny, like the orange one. She had five white stars surrounding a bigger, pink star that was in front of a white star as her tattoo. She had a dark purple mane with a pink stripe and a purple stripe.

The white one looked at me angrily, not surprising how she treated me. She had purple hair with a pinkish stripe, purple eyes, and three rhombus-shaped diamonds as her tattoo. She seemed to be in the upper-class.

The blue one had magenta eyes and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt under a cloud as her tattoo. She seemed to be a bit embarrassed when I looked at her. Her mane was colored... Rainbow! She had a rainbow colored mane! Was it her who ran into me?

I was kind of pissed, but I asked the blue pony politely, "Are you the one who ran into me when I came into town?"

She looked down at the ground and started to scrape the floor with her hoof. After twenty seconds of awkward laughing later, she replied "Yeah, that was me. Sorry about that. My name's Rainbow Dash. And your name is Mitchell right?" At first I was surprised that she knew my name, but then I realized that Fluttershy probably told all of them my name. I nodded my head and she went on. "I was trying to preform a new trick and I kind of crashed into you. Sorry again."

I was happy that she apologized and I asked, "It's fine, but how long was I out for? A day? Two days?"

The purple one sighed and then responded, "Try a week. Oh, and by the way, the name's Twilight Sparkle." A whole week! One whole fucking week! Not surprisingly, I was astonished at this fact. I gasped and tried to move all of my appendages. My fingers, toes, arms, and legs were working, so that was good.

I started to wonder what the rest of the ponies names were. My question was answered when Twilight said, "How about I introduce the rest of the ponies? This here is Applejack." While she said that, she pointed her hoof to the orange pony, and the one named Applejack nodded her hat to me, no longer seeming so hostile. Then Twilight pointed to the pink one. "This here is Pinkie Pie." As Twilight pointed to Pinkie, her smile grew... If that's even possible. "And this is Rarity."

As she pointed toward the white unicorn, she turned her head up, still pissed that I cursed. I wanted to try and make amends, so I calmly said, "Rarity is it?"

She looked at me, and nodded slowly, a bit on edge. I than said "I'm sorry that I cursed. It's just that nobody usually cares if I curse or not, so sorry about that."

She than turned to me, sighed, and replied. "Apology accepted." I sighed a sigh (no shit) of relief after hearing that.

Then Twilight looked at me and said, "By the way, you never told us what species you are. So... what are you?"

I was a bit ticked off by this because I said this before and muttered, "I'm a human. Don't you know that?"

Twilight than replied, "I've never heard of a human before in any of my books. Or in anything about the history of Equestria."

Equestria. So that's what this place is... wait... Equestria?! That's not Earth (again, no shit)! "The name of your world is Equestria?"

"Well... No the name of this world is Equus (references!). The name of this kingdom is called Equestria though. Why do you ask?"

I responded, "Well I come from a place called Earth, and let me tell you, from what I've seen, Equestria is a lot more colorful and not-screwed-up. Now earth, now that place is a total sh... mess. Sorry I almost cursed there."

Twilight then picked up a quill and piece of paper in a purple aura. Also her horn was the same color as the aura, and in fact had the same aura surrounding it. I must of freaked out a little bit because she said, "What's wrong?"

I stuttered "That... aura. Is that some type of telekinesis?"

Applejack, who I could tell was confused, said in a southern accent, "Telekinesis? What's that?"

I knew then that it was not telekinesis, so I said, "Telekinesis is... even I don't really know. It allows you to pick up stuff just with your mind though. That's all I know. Anyway, what are you using to pick up that quill and paper?"

Twilight than giggled and said, "It's magic obviously... Oh wait... You're not from this world."

"Yeah, O.K... Magic... Figures." I stated sarcastically.

I then thought "When am I going to get out of here?" I didn't have to wait long for my answer as a pony, who had a red cross on her flank, exclaimed cheerfully, "Well, you seem to have made a full recovery! You are free to go now!"

I than sighed and said to the girls, "Well, I'm going to check out the town for the rest of the day, you can do whatever you do now." The girls started to leave until I realized that I had none of my stuff. What freaked me out the most is that I didn't have my M9. Somebody... Or now somepony I guess, could get really hurt, or possibly die if they didn't know how to use that thing, so I asked, "Before you go, do you know where any of the stuff I came with is?"

Twilight than said, "OH! Your stuff is at my house, or the library. Just follow me."

I followed Twilight to her house/library, which was a tree. No joke. It was a fucking tree. I figured that weird shit was normal in this world, so I went along with it. "This is my house, or the local library." she exclaimed proudly. As we went in I was is a readers paradise, and a person with OCDs' worst nightmare. The we're books everywhere. Books on shelves, in piles on the floor, on a table, everywhere! My OCD was yelling at me to fix the mess, but I ignored those instincts.

"Sorry for the mess" she said sheepishly. "It's ok, but where in your... house did you put my stuff?" I asked, wanting to make sure that nopony got hurt by my M9. "It's upstairs why?" she asked. I didn't even respond, I just ran up the stairs, passing something small and purple, into the first room I saw. To my delight, all my stuff was there, I heard the clopping of hooves behind me as I reached for my gun. I wanted to make sure that all the rounds were still in the gun. To my relief, all 15 rounds were still in the magazine. I unloaded the magazine and the chambered round and put the rounds of ammunition into my pocket.

"What's that black thing?" That voice scared me enough to point my gun in the direction of Twilight, who had a look of fear and question on her face. I was a bit reluctant to tell Twilight about the brutal history of guns and what they were meant for, but I said "Why I don't I tell everyo... everypony about all my stuff so we can get over all the hassle of going over everything a thousand times?" Twilight immediately perked up to this and giddily responded, "Sounds like a great idea! I'll get everypony. Should we meet up here or somewhere else?" Not wanting to put a bullet in anypony's walls, I asked "Is there anyplace we can that's kind of a bit farther away from here?" Twilight thought about for a second and then said, "Follow me, I know the perfect place!" As she picked up my stuff with her... magic and walked out the door, I followed suit.

As I followed her, I saw a bunch of other ponies walking around, some noticing me and staring, others taking a look at me and then walking away. I could not blame them. I was new here, and they had never seen anything like me before, so I was not to saddened by this. As Twilight and I walked, she suddenly dropped my stuff gently on some grass. I looked at where we were. About a mile from Ponyville from what I guessed. "Just wait here, I'll be back with the rest of the girls" I nodded my approval, and then she walked off.

After around thirty minutes, I started to see the six colorful ponies heading toward me. "All right, show us what what you've got, hotshot" Rainbow Dash said. I figured she was the boastful type. I first explained my guitars to the ponies. As I struck a C chord with both of my guitars their eyes opened up with wonder.

As pulled out my iPhone I saw everypony look at the device with excitement. I explained that I usually listen to music on my phone, they all asked at once what a phone was. I explained how a phone works, it seemed that everypony's brains had broken exept for Twilight and Pinkie. "How about I put on a song so I can see if you like my music?" They all nodded, so I put my music on shuffle and the first song that came up was _Know Your Enemy _by_ Green Day_. As the song started to play, and a started singing, I could see the ponies staring at me, except for Rainbow Dash, with... fear? Surprise? I didn't really know.

As I finished the song, I heard Rarity say with an overly excessive amount of shock, "Why in Celestia would anyone come up with such hateful words? Violence is an energy? Burning things down deliberately? Why would anyone listen to this stuff?"

At that point I snapped. I basically yelled, "Why do you care what I listen to?! If you don't like my music that you don't act like the fucking world is going to end! You can just say 'I didn't like that type of music' not 'oh my god! I'm going to die if l listen to this again!' Seriously, what the fuck!"

At that I just stared at Rarity, waiting for a response, but then it hit me. literally and figuratively. As I received a smack on the head from RD and a lecture from Fluttershy and Twilight, I could see something I never wanted to see. Rarity was crying. I had made one of my... friends cry. I didn't even care that they were another species, hell, I didn't care that they were from another fucking planet! They were my friends. I had fucked up big time. As Fluttershy finished her last sentence, I started to fall to the ground. As my ass hit the earth, I curled up into a ball and started to cry myself. "This is why I don't have friends. This is why I can't have friends." I said that over and over again.

I felt a hoof an my back. It was gentle and it comforted me. Then, a soft voice,"Why did you yell at rarity Mitch? Why?"

That was a good question that needed to be answered. Why? Why do I do all these things. I, and only I, knew the answer to that. "Girls, gather 'round. I have something very important to tell all of you." I said in one of the most serious and solemn voices I have ever used. "Girls, this is something that only a few people know about me, even in my own world. I have Aspergers syndrome." Everypony looked at me like I was crazy. Everypony except for Twilight, who looked at me with so much shock, you could confuse her with electricity.

Fluttershy asked in her normally quiet tone, "What's Aspergers syndrome?"

To my surprise, Twilight started talking by saying, "Aspergers is a mental disability. Ponies are born with Aspergers, so they have no control over if they get it or not. Ponies, and I guess now people, who have Aspergers are usually very smart, but they may have trouble in speaking, writing, sometimes physical stuff..."

And I finished by saying "And making friends. Back at my home planet some people labeled me as a freak. Nobody wanted to be around me, and the people who did just used me."

Everypony seemed to look horrified when I said that last part. I continued by saying, "Going on, people with my syndrome tend to be obsessed over one thing, and never get over it until they find something else to replace it, they take expressions literally, and tend to snap hard and often, even to things that don't seem like a big deal."

Everypony, even Pinkie Pie lost her smile to what I just said.

Rarity started to speak up an say, "Well, even though I did not approve of your music, I can find myself to tolerate, and maybe later enjoy, your music. As to why you yelled at me, I have to say that is something that cannot be fixed. I forgive you for your actions, as they were not your choice to have Aspergers."

I was touched by that little bit. Just three words can change everything. I forgive you. Those words were like getting a hot shower after spending a day in Canada with nothing but a shirt, pants, and shoes. "Thank you for forgiving me Rarity, I can see if I can play any other songs that that aren't as hateful. Also, if any of you get on the bad side of me when that happens just say, 'Mitch, you're doing it again.' I'll understand what you mean." Then they all rushed me for a group hug, and I realized how short they were, just about up to my belly button

After that, I tried to find a song that would be acceptable by the rest of the ponies. I found it in _On Melancholy Hill _by_ Gorillaz_. As I sang and played, I could see the ponies start to bob their heads to the beat. After I finished, Twilight exclaimed, "That was great! I didn't know that you could sing that well!"

Rarity spoke up next, "I also found that music to be more of my taste." I just smiled happily at them for liking my music.

After that escapade, I explained the rest of my stuff, like my laptop, and about my religion, Christianity. "I am a Christian, and I am proud to be one."

I finished while Pinkie started to yawn. "I'm tired and it's getting late, how about we head back to our homes?" Pinkie said. I, and everypony else, nodded in agreement and started to go our seperate ways. I was very happy that I didn't have to explain firearms to them.

As I started to walk back to Ponyville, I heard the question that I never wanted to hear, courtesy of Applejack, "What's that thing in yer pocket?"

I immediately tensed up at this, but decided it was for the better if I explained it. "O.K. girls gather around again because this is importah...!" It seemed that a very big gust of wind almost knocked me over, until I saw all the ponies gasp, then nod their heads down in my direction.

I was confused as to why they were doing this until I turned around. There was a pony almost as tall as me right in front of me. She was white and had a bunch of jewelry on. She had a long flowing mane and tail of four different colors. Pink, light purple, light blue, and light green.

Fluttershy muttered out, "P...P...P...Princess Celestia!?"

PRINCESS! I'M LOOKING AT A FUCKING PRINCESS! I immediately bowed my head down and asked, "Please forgive me princess, I didn't know you were... well... a princess."

She laughed my words and said, "You are not from this world, so I figured you would not know who I am. You can say thank you to Twilight for informing me about you."

I turned to Twilight, with my mouth opened as far as I could open. "How did you tell the princess about me?" I asked, dumbfounded as how Twillight could communicate to the FUCKING PRINCESS!

"I have to send a friendship report to the princess every week. When I was in Canterlot, which is the capitol city of Equestria, I wasn't too exited in making friends. I just wanted to study, study, and study. I lived with my pet baby dragon. His name is Spike by the way. Bu-"

I cut her off, "You live with a dragon!? How... What... You know what? With all the other crazy crap in this world, I am now honestly not surprised to hear that. I woul... Princess... Celestia is it?"

Celestia responded, "Yes?"

I sheepishly said, "Do... Um... You mind if I... You know... Uh... Curse at all?"

Celestia sighed, laughed, and then replied, "I'm fine with it." then she whispered in my ear, "In fact, I sometimes mutter a fuck or shit to myself sometimes when things go bad." I never looked at Celestia the same after that.

I continued in saying, "Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you lived with a fucking owl"

The next words sent a hand straight to my face, "Actually, I do."

I then asked Twilight to go on with her story, and I was extremely surprised. "So... You speak to Princess Celesta Every. Fucking. Week?! People in my world would be lucky to see the kings and queens of some nations for a minute!

"Yeah, I speak to her every week." she said. Celestia spoke up "What is that black thing?"

Damn. I would not be able to get out of this, so I said, "This is a gun. Now guns... Actually... Do you guys have crossbows, or at least bows and arrows?" Celestia and the other ponies nodded. "Well, think of a bow, but smaller, with more moving parts, a easy to pull trigger, and an ammunition storage area." As I said ammunition, I pulled out one of the rounds to my M9. I went on saying, "These things are called rounds, and this is what the barrel of the gun. Even though the projectile is small, it can still kill anything quickly for the most part." When I said kill all the ponies took a step back. I continued by saying, "In all the wars that the world has gone into, we have developed guns to go from small pistols with only one shot and a thirty second reload to guns that can fire fifty of these rounds per second and a very fast reload. My favorite gun is the FAMAS G2."

As I said FAMAS, my gun disappeared. "Where the hell did my pistol go!?" I said quite angrily. Then a FAMAS with a note appeared right in front of me. The note read, "This weapon has been enchanted with the power to turn into any form of it's type. Take a longbow turning into a crossbow for example. If you have a longbow, then you think of a crossbow, with your weapon enchanted with this enchantment, the bow will turn into a crossbow."

"So does that mean..." I thought of my favorite pistol, the M1911A1, then my FAMAS disappeared, then at most five seconds later, an M1911A1 appeared in front of me.

Twilight spoke up shakily, "Is your... Gun enchanted with a changing spell?"

"I guess it is." I replied, even though I had no idea why or how it got this enchantment.

Celestia looked like she wanted to kill me. "Why do you have such a violent... Thing in your possession?"

I said calmly, "Where I'm from, it's not safe to go out without some form of protection. People who don't have stuff like this could get robbed, raped, even murdered because they couldn't defend themselves."

"That place sounds horrible!" Pinkie said.

"Let me tell you, it is. Continuing on though, some people have access to some pretty big guns, like this one." I thought of a portable minigun. As the gun started to appear, I grew a big smirk on my face. "Do any of you have earmuffs?"

"No, but I can summon some." Celestia said. As she talked, eight earmuffs appeared out of thin air. I was surprised, but I just went with it.

"Everypony, put these on now." I said as I turned the gun on. When everypony, including myself, had their earmuffs on, I let loose into the air. As casings landed around me, and fire and a hailstorm of bullets was coming out the barrels, I let out a loud yell. Of course the yell was muffled by the sound of the gun shooting fifty rounds per second. I was in my own little world, until I stopped shooting after about fifteen seconds.

Rainbow Dash said with a giant grin on her face, "That. Was. AWESOME!"

Fluttershy was scared stiff, Pinkie Pie was wide-eyed, Applejack and Twilight had their mouths hanging open, and Rarity was cringing at the loud noise. The only pony who looked normal was Celestia. I did see her with a slight frown though.

Celestia then said, "Don't you think that was a bit... Extreme?"

I replied with a smirk, "Yes. Yes I do."

Then Fluttershy spoke up and said, "You said that guns were made to... Kill things?"

I sighed and replied, "Yes they were."

Rainbow spoke up and said, "Prove it."

Those words scared me. How? How the fuck am I supposed to prov... Then I got an idea. "Celestia, do you have a back-to-life spell?"

She looked at me strangely then said, "Yes... Why do you ask?"

"Then use it." I changed my gun back to my M9, put the gun to my head, closed my eyes, made my peace with god, and pulled the trigger.

**OH SHIT CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ending, well actually the whole story, was made up on-spot, so if things seem a bit weird worded, that's why. Chapter 3 will be up next week, like usual. One question though, would you like Mitchell to have a marefriend, of just be with everybody? Hope you have a good day wherever you are.-ssbbman888**


	3. Chapter 3 kind of (bonus chapter)

**Hello guys this is ssbbman888 back again for a little something that was inspired by a guest. The real chapter 3 will be up on Saturday or Sunday (most likely Sunday) like usual. I hope you enjoy this chapter.-ssbbman888**

Chapter 3 (not really)-DAMNIT!

"GOD DAMNIT!" Mitchell yelled when he realized that his M9 was not loaded.

The six colorful ponies, Mitchell, and Celestia then heard a booming voice say, "Cut!"

They looked around to see what had caused the noise, then they heard the booming voice say again, "You are probably wondering who I am."

Mitchell then responded, "Are you God?"

The voice then laughed and replied, "No. I am not god necessarily. I am the writer of this fanfiction. ssbbman888."

Twilight and the rest of the ponies were confused, but Mitchell was staring blankly at the sky. Then Mitchell worriedly said, "You mean this isn't real?!"

ssbbman888 laughed and then gave his answer, "Technically, this is real, but not in the way you would imagine. I can basically do anything I want to. Like this."

There was a blinding ball of light. Then they saw something coming out of the light. It was Abraham Lincoln as a pony. Then they saw George Washington, JFK, Nixon, and all the rest of the U.S. presidents, but they were ponies.

Mitchell was staring a the presidents with his mouth hanging open. All the sudden, the ground turned into a building and everypony, including Mitchell was given a paintball gun. It was then that it started to rain paintballs.

As soon as he got a paintball, he loaded the gun, aimed at a pony, and fired. It was the pony version of Chester A. Arthur. It hit him in the face. "BOOM! HEADSHOT BITCH! That's what you get for not letting me remember your name on my 7th grade final exam!" Mitchell yelled.

Then everything went back to normal. ssbbman888 chuckled and then said, "See? I can do anything. Oh and by the way in chapter 5 Twilight is going to masturbate in front of Mitchell."

Everypony then stared at Twilight with their mouths hanging open.

Twilight was wide-eyed with the deepest blush that she has ever had. "Um... Are you sure about that?" She said.

ssbbman888 then responded very nonchalantly, "Well, that's what my readers want (right guys and girls... Maybe), so yeah. I'm pretty confident that you will. Don't worry though. Your pretty hot when you do 'it' with him later on. On second thought, all of you look pretty hot when your doing 'it' with him. I'm looking at you, Fluttershy and Celestia."

Fluttershy eeped and hid behind Twilight at that remark. Celestia was shocked to hear the news, but was secretly happy for... Reasons.

Applejack, who was also shocked, then said, "By 'it' do y'all mean..."

ssbbman888 cut her off "Yes. By 'it' I mean have sex." They heard a yawn before they heard ssbbman888 say, "I would love to stay and chat, but I think I'm going to have to cut this short. I have to get back to my Call of Duty game."

"What are you going to do with us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot to mention that! I'm going to add a round back into Mitchell's gun, don't be worried he'll be fine unless Trollestia decides to be an asshole, make all of you lose your memory of this thing here, and make it like this chapter never happened! So... Action!"

As ssbbman888 said action there was a blinding ball of light. There was nothing there after.

**So... Yeah some spoilers for the upcoming chapters. It was obvious that he was going to have sex but... With Everypony? FUCK YEAH! I guess he has to... 'try out' everypony, unless someone intervenes. Have a good day-ssbbman888**


	4. Chapter 3-Welcome to Ponyville

**Hello it's me back again for the actual chapter 3. Sorry that the chapter is a day late, I just wanted a bit more time so I could compensate for last Sunday when I didn't upload a chapter. Of course the poll is still going on, but one more thing. I have some lyrics for a Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day minecraft parody that I made a while back. If you want me to post it, PM me or just put your response in the reviews. Um... There's not a lot to say otherwise, so on with the fanfic. Have a good day-ssbbman888**

"Shit!" Celestia yelled to nopony in particular. The rest of the ponies were very surprised at what they had just saw. There was a loud bang which made everypony close their eyes, and when they opened their eyes, they were horrified. A... Human had just committed suicide right in front of them, and blood was now leaking from him. Celestia had also cursed, something very unprecedented and sudden.

The ponies started to shield their eyes from the light that Celestia's horn was making. When they opened their eyes, they saw Mitchell lying on the ground, coughing.

"So that's what it feels like to die." He tried to stand up, but he was very woozy. "Whoa. I guess I lost a lot of blood. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

The ponies, exept for Celestia were wide-eyed and had their mouths hanging open. Twilight managed to mutter out, "But... But... Yo.. You died! How are you walking so normally?"

Celestia spoke up this time. "I used the back-to-life spell like he asked me to." All the ponies oh'd (is that a thing?) to Celestia's remark.

Mitchell looked at Rainbow and said smugly, "So does that 'prove it'?" Rainbow just looked at Mitchell and nodded slowly.

Applejack looked at Celestia and asked, "So... Um... Princess?"

Celesta looked back at AJ. "Yes?"

"Um... What was with the swear back there?"

Celestia's cheeks turned very red and she stammered out, "Um... Uh... That was... Uh... OH! Look at that, I have to go back to Canterlot. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Celestia made a quick exit, just after Mitchell starting to laugh histericly. "What's so funny?" Rainbow asked, kind of pissed off at Mitchell.

"Well, let's see. Apparently, your princess just said a swear in front of all you people, AJ asked why she said whatever word she said, and then she just ran off. The fucking princess did that! The mother fuc..." looking at the ponies, I could tell all of them were pissed at my curing. "Oh, uh, oops. I really need to stop with this cursing bullsh... Wow. I cannot stop cursing what the fu... AHHHH! STOP MAKING THESE CURSES! (Brain, y u do dis?)"

There was thirty seconds of pure silence.

Then, out of nowhere, Pinkie started to talk. "For the record, she said shit."

"Pinke! Why would you use that word?!" Rarity asked, more like scolding, but I on the other said, "Thank you pinkie, somepony else who can actually curse."

Rarity gave me a death glare, and I just put my hands up in surrender.

"Oh. Can you all please stop with your fighting? Please? It was my fault that he died anyway." Fluttershy said, at the verge of tears.

I looked at her and laughed. "It wasn't your fault that I committed suicide, I just wanted to prove my point without hurting anypony."

Rainbow, who had a very somber expression, then said sadly, "If you want to blame somepony, blame me. I'm the one who drove him to committing suicide. If you all hate me, just say it now."

Just about the time Twilight was going to open her mouth, I said a bit angrily, "Look. Can you girls just get over this crap? Please? Yeah. I died. I'm back now. End of story. Stop obsessing over it."

The girls looked at me like I was crazy. Twilight was the first to open her mouth. "Are you serious!? You just died! How are you so calm about this!?"

"Well, for three reasons. First, it was my idea in the first place. Second, after seeing around twenty people die in front of you, the shock of death kind of goes away. And third, after playing a lot of video games with death in them, it becomes just another thing. I still would not be able to handle any of you dying though, that would crush me, saying as to how nice you are to me, and I haven't even been awake for a whole day. My parents, I could live with dying (#Irony), but you girls, no."

Pinkie was the first to respond this time, "How could you live with your parents dying? Don't your parents mean a lot to you?"

I chuckled. "Sorry in advance, but I can't think of any other way to say this without cursing. My parents were absolute fucking assholes. They never cared for me they even tried, _tried_ to kill me. I was their responsibility! They tried to kill me at 10 fucking years old! So I don't give a damn if they die. At least I'll know they'll go to hell."

Everypony seemed shocked at that. If I had a beer in my hand, this is where I would've took a swig. I continued. "But anyway, what are those things on your flanks? They all look very cool."

Twilight said with a somewhat shaky voice, "These are our cutie marks. They represent what we do in life. Take Pinkie's cutie mark for an example. The balloons mean that she makes parties go off with a blast. Or take Applejack. Her cutie mark is three apples, so it shows that she works with apples." There was a pause. "Also, what did you mean when you said that you have seen at least twenty people die in front of you?"

I looked down and replied, "Where I come from, murder is a common thing. At least 500 people are murdered each day in the world, and I happened to be present at some of them."

Everypony became silent.

I decided to speak up. "Well, on a lighter note, it looks like it's late, so you can go back to your homes. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Fluttershy looked worried and asked, "Are you sure that you'll be fine?"

I looked at all of them and said, "Look, I'll be fine, just go back to your homes."

The ponies looked at each other, then at me. They sighed and Twilight said somberly, "O.K. Let's go girls, he said he will manage, so I guess he'll be fine."

I looked at all of them as they walked away. "O.K. Time to find a place to camp."

As I headed back into the town, it looked like everypony was asleep, so I found a nice alleyway, right next to a place that looked like a very over-extravagant dessert place. There were cupcakes, caekes, and other pastries all over the building.

As I went to sleep, I wondered about the shit that I had seen today.

I had just spent a day with talking, colorful ponies. That sounds so weird... Anyway, I also wondered what the new day would bring. I kept wondering these things as I went to sleep on my cardboard mattress.

When I woke up, the sun was just starting to rise. I knew that my amp had to use electricity, so I needed to see if the bakery had a power source.

The door was open and as I walked inside, the smell of cupcakes overwhelmed me. I searched all over for an outlet, but I couldn't find one. "I guess I'm going acoustic today."

As I went back outside, I looked to see if it would rain. To my relief, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I opened my guitar case to collect change from ponies who wanted to give. It was around 7:15.

The first song that came up on my phone was _Before the Lobotomy_ by _Green Day_ (all these songs are from my favorite playlist :D)

I started to play when I saw the first pony. It was Rainbow Dash.

I started to sing as well. It's also worth mentioning that I say the name of the song before I play it.

(Le lyrics) Dreaming. I was only dreaming. Of another place and time where my family's from.

Singing. I can hear them singing. When the rain washed away all these scattered dreams.

Dying. Everyone's reminded. Hearts are washed in misery drenched in gasoline.

Laughter. There is no more laughter. Songs of yesterday now live in the underground.

As I played, I could see ponies starting to come out of their homes more and more. When I got to the second chorus, there were at least fifteen ponies listening to me.

(Le lyrics) Well I'm not stoned, I'm just fucked up.

I got so high I can't stand up.

And I'm not cursed, cause I've been blessed.

I'm not in love cause I'm a mess.

As I was finishing, somepony finally got an idea of what the open guitar case meant, so he threw in a coin. Other ponies got the idea too, so they threw in some coins as well. I continued playing songs, until 9:00. By the end, I had about 25 coins.

**A/N Here are some of the songs that Mitch played in the story, just in case you wanted to check them out. I originally mentioned them all within the story with lyrics, but I figured this would be easier.**

_White Walls_ by _Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (Feat. ScHoolboy Q & Hollis) _

_Dirty Rotten Bastards_ by _Green Day _

_Longview_ by _Green Day _

_Know your Enemy_ by _Green Day _

_Some Kind of Nature_ by _Gorillaz (Feat. Lou Reed) _

_Rhinestone Eyes_ by _Gorillaz _

_How Far We've Come_ by _Matchbox Twenty _

_American Idiot_ by _Green Day _

_Empire Ants_ by _Gorillaz (Feat. Little Dragon) _

_Murder City_ by _Green Day _

_Demon Days_ by _Gorillaz_

_Holiday_ by _Green Day _

_The One_ by _Treyarch Sound _

_Little Boy Named Train_ by _Green Day _

_Numb_ by _Linkin Park _

_Let Yourself Go_ by _Green Day _

_The Catalyst_ by _Linkin Park_

_Last Night on Earth_ by _Green Day _

_The Little Things Give You Away_ by _Linkin Park_

When the crowd dispersed, I could see my six (well five) new friends, scattered around the crowd, well everypony except for Rarity.

Rainbow was the first to talk. "Wow! I didn't know that you has such diversity in your music. My favorite song was... Holiday wasn't it?"

"Yep. That's right. That's one of my favorite songs by Green Day."

Fluttershy was next. "My favorite song was Numb. For some reason, I felt like I had a connection to that song."

"Numb was actually one of the first songs that I heard from Linkin Park. I like that song too. Well, I guess I like all the songs on my playlist."

The ponies chuckled at that remark.

"So how y'all doing doing today girls... and guy." Applejack asked everypony.

"Well, I had a good night. I was just wondering what my life would be like in this new land." I responded.

Pinkie asked me, "Where do you sleep by the way?"

I thought about it for a bit. "_Should I tell them, Or should I lie so they won't be all up in my shit?_" I then thought, "_Oh what the hell, what's the worst that could happen_" I started shakily, "Well, I slept next to a... Bakery. At least I'm guessing that it's a bakery. It had cupcakes and stuff on it so, I assume it is a bakery *sigh* I guess you know what they say when you assume things though."

Twilight said, "What do they say about assumptions?"

I smirked and replied, "They make an ass out of you and me."

After I said that, Rainbow started to roll on the ground, laughing. Rainbow and I were promptly shot a mean look at by Twilight. Needless to say, she immediately stopped laughing. "Do you really have to curse to everything?" Twilight asked me.

I knew that it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway. "No. But I like to." I gave her a goofy smirk and she rolled her eyes.

Pinkie was looking at me funny. "Pinkie, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do mean when you said that you slept next to a bakery? Do you mean sugarcube corner?"

I stopped for two reasons. I know new the name to that shop, and I proved that I was homeless. "Well... I... Um..."

Applejack squinted at me and said, "Come on sugarcube, spit it out."

"Well, I'm... Uh... *sigh* I'm homeless. I slept in a cardboard box. Don't worry I'm used to it."

All the ponies gasped. Twilight was the first to speak. "You're homeless!? Why didn't you say anything!?"

I replied, "Well, I'm used to it. On earth I was homeless and jobless for three years. The thing is if you become homeless, nobody wants to hire you anymore. So if you can't get hired, you lose basically everything. And by everything, I mean everything. Even friends."

Everypony gasped. It looked as if they could feel my hurt.

Was that possible? Could anybody feel what I have felt? Twilight, like usual, was the first to speak, with a slight blush. "Well, since you do not have a home, would you like to live with me? I would enjoy the company. Actually, I would love it if you could live with me. I even have a spare bed."

I was shocked at this sudden bout of generosity. I thought to myself, "_She's letting me stay in her home. Her own home! What should I say? Oh this is great! Maybe later we could find out that we actually lov..._" I stopped myself. I thought again. "_Is that even allowed?A human on pony relationship? How would her friends react? Fuck, how would the rest of this world react? Can I really recover from my past love?... Is it possible to find myself loving a pony? They seem pretty human like._"

That's when it clicked. I started to see things differently. "_These are not ponies. These are not animals. They are people, they just look different._"

That one thought made everything work. It explained just about everything to this world. It was as if I had been shown the future.

"Mitchell? Hello? Equestria to Mitchell? What are you even thinking about?!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Rainbow. She was hovering over me lying on a... Cloud.

"_Well, I guess not everything can be explained._" I thought to myself.

Rainbow almost screamed at me, "Get up! What are you doing!?"

"Oh! Um... Sorry just lost in thought. So um, Twilight?"

She looked up at me and asked, "Yes Mitch?"

I replied nervously, "Um... I was going to ask you if I could stay at your house. So... Um... Yeah."

She smiled and blushed a bit, "Oh sure, you can stay at my house. Just remember to unpack everything before you do anything else."

"Thank you Twilight, I don't know what to say, I guess I have never been given this much by someone I didn't know the best, but I'm pretty sure we can get to know each other."She smiled and we were off.

When I got to her house, she pointed to the stairs. "If you go up the stairs and to the left a bit, you should see a room with two beds in it. The one on the left is yours."

I couldn't believe this hospitality. I said on the verge of disbelief, "Thank you, I really don't know what to say."

She giggled and replied, "You don't have to say anything. Just make yourself at home." I nodded and started to unpack.

I put my backpack next to the bed and I leaned my guitars on the wall, but I kept my Beretta in my back pocket. I wondered if they had outlets for my amp, so I decided to ask, "Twilight?"

She looked in my direction and said, "Yes? Is there anything that you need?"

I asked sheepishly, "Um... Do you have any outlets for my amp anywhere?"

She looked at me like I was an alien. "What are outlets?"

I mentally facepalmed. "I'll take that as a no. So do you have anything electrical here?"

Twilight brightened up, "Oh so your... Amp runs on electricity?"

I looked at her. "You have electricity?" She smiled widely, "Yeah, we have electricity here, if you need it for you amp, actually, just step back a bit."

I was confused as to what she was going to do until she shot a spell at my amp. "There you go, your amp should be charged for a while."

"What do you mean 'charged'?" I asked a bit sceptic of her words.

She laughed and said, "My spell made sure that your amp should have enough electricity in it to last about a month."

I was shocked. I picked up my electric guitar and plugged it into the amp. I struck a G chord. It sounded beautiful. I tried a bit of distortion. It worked like a charm.

I smiled at her and asked, "So um... Do you want to hear a song?"

She nodded her head up and down so much, I was afraid that her head would come off.

I got my phone and put on a song with a lot of distortion. _Restless Heart Syndrome_ by _Green Day_. I started to play.

(Le lyrics) I've got a really bad disease.

It's got me begging on my hands and knees.

So take me to emergency.

Cause something seems to be missing.

As I played the song, I could see Twilight bob her head to slow beat. Then I got to the part right before the big distortion part.

(Le lyrics) I'm a victim of my symptom. I am my own worst enemy.

You're a victim of your symptom. You are your own worst enemy.

Know your enemy.

When I got to my favorite part, Twilight's eyes opened wide. I continued to play.

When I finished the song, Twilight looked at me with wonder. "Wow! I knew that your stuff was cool, but that sounded amazing! How did you do that?"

I chuckled and said, "That's what people call distortion. It makes people able to all sorts of crazy stuff."

I stopped for a bit."Do you mind if I curse a bit in your company, because a big portion of my songs have curses in them."

She rolled her eyes, "I realized that some of your songs have curses in them by the way, so no I don't mind, just as long as you don't do it too much."

I smiled, "O.K. I will try to keep cursing to a minimum."

I checked my phone for the time, it was around 11:30. My stomach rumbled because I hadn't had breakfast. "By the way Twilight do have any bread and ham, I could go for a light sandwich right now."

She looked at me like I was about to murder her... Oh wait. "You... You... Eat meat?!" She asked me like I had a gun to her head.

I facepalmed, "Yes, humans eat meat, but we are omnivores, so I won't be eating any pony meat, or any type of meat if that's what you're thinking. *sigh* I'll miss you bacon."

She calmed down a little bit, "Oh that's good. I thought that you were going to eat me for a bit there." She laughed a bit nervously, "There is a cafe that we can go to, or we can go to sugarcube corner. Take your pick."

I thought about it for a bit then I responded, "How about we go to the cafe, we can go to sugarcube corner for dessert, how about that?" She smiled and said, "Well then lets go."

As we walked I was shocked as to the amount of ponies just enjoying their day. "Are there usually these many ponies out at one time?" I asked Twilight.

She looked around and she replied, "Usually there are a bit more ponies out. I wonder where they are."

More? There are more than one hundred ponies out here roughly!

We continued and we finally got to a cafe and the tables were... Mushrooms. Fucking mushrooms. I didn't really care at that point though. I just went with it.

A waiter came over and asked for our drinks, we both ordered water. I picked up my menu to see what there was to eat."So what do we have here, hay fries? What are those?"

She looked at me and said, "Well, hay fries are just hay that has been deep fried. I like them a fair bit, so I might have them."

I was a bit disappointed, "Well, there doesn't seem like there is not much I can ea-... Oh that looks good."

She asked, "What did you find?"

I almost didn't hear her I was salivating a bit as I looked at the holy grail of pony foods, lasagna with extra cheese. "I have found my savior; lasagna"

She laughed a bit at my overreaction to lasagna. The waiter came back over and we ordered our food.

As we was eating, I realized that I would have to find something to do until dinner. When I finished my last bite, I savored the taste of the very well made food. I was looking out at the crowd of ponies when one do them looked at me, gasped, and started galloping toward me. "_Do I know her? Who is this mare?_" I thought silently.

When she got to my table, she looked at me with wonder. She was a aquamarine mare with a lyre as her cutie mark. I stared the conversation. "Um... Hello?" She... Squeed? I guess that's the best way to describe it.

"Are you a... Human?" The pony asked me. I just slowly nodded my head. "Oh my celestia, this is amazing! An actual human! I want you to tell me everything about your race! Oh and by the way my name is Lyra Heartstrings, but you can call me Lyra."

How did this crazy mare know what I was? Had I seen her? "Well... I guess your kind of an expert on humans?" she nodded. I just sighed. "Well, humans are very dangerous creatures, with all the wars that the different nations have gotten into, I'm surprised we haven't killed everyone already, but we have already brought the knife to our own chest with the crap that the U.S. has done in the middle east. That and the shit that Russia has put Europe through. I am still surprised that we haven't blown ourselves up already"

She looked a bit shocked at that, and so did Twilight. "Well, um, the human race seems pretty violent."

I laughed. "If it seems that we are violent, it's because we are violent."

Twilight turned to me after Lyra left, "Has the history of your race always been violent?"

I thought about that for a bit then I got an idea, "Hey, how about I give you that textbook that I showed you? That should explain everything to you."

She glared at me with wonder. I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. Here, let's go back to your house and I can get that textbook." She put down some coins on the table, and we were off.

When we returned to her house, I went to get my textbook. When I got back down, she was reading a book. I sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me and I gave her the book. "Thank you Mitchell, I will read this tonight."

Mitchell. That seemed like a mouthful (giggity) to say. "Hey Twilight, you can just call me Mitch. I'm fine with that." She looked at me. I thought, "_Those gigantic fricking eyes are fucking creepy!_" I then thought again,"_Well, actually looking again, they look kind of cool. Maybe even beautif-_ " I stopped myself. "_No. Human on pony relationships would never work out._ "

She then said, "Mitch? I like that. And I guess you can make up a nickname for me too if you want."

I pondered it for a bit. "How does... Twi sound?" She just bobbed her head. "I'll take that as a like."

Then it hit me. I only had two pairs of clothes. "Um... Twi?"

She blushed a bit to her new nickname. "Yes Mitch?"

"Um... I kind of only have two pairs of clothes, do you know anypony who makes clothes?" I asked my new roommate (not in that way... Yet)

"If you need a clothing pony, go to Rarity's boutique. You can't miss it."

"_Fuck. I'm fucked with the clothing situation._" I thought to myself. "_Well, I guess I'll try her fucking store. Oh, god am I fucked with clothing._" I then said to Twilight, "O.K. I'll be back in about an hour or two, depending on how long she takes."

"See you then Mitch, bye!"

I left the library and searched around the town for the boutique. It was fairly easy to find because of it's height and bright coloration.

I walked into the building and heard a bell, and then someone, who I presumed was rarity stared talking. "Welcome to the carousel boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and ma- Oh. It's you. What do you want?" She hissed the last part at me.

"Um, I needed some clothes because I only have two pairs." I told her. "By the way, why are you mad at me?"

She flipped her head up at me and said, "Well, when you were singing you must've cursed at least thirty times! Thirty! I will not serve someone with such crude language."

"_Didn't she know that's what I had to do to survive? Wasn't she there when I told them I was-oh shit she wasn't_" I thought. "Rarity look-"

She cut me off, "No! I will not talk to you anymore."

Damn. Well, I have to get her to understand. "Rarity, the reason why I cursed there was because that is what the lyrics were. If I didn't have those songs, I would probably wouldn't have come here. I would already be dead."

She put her head down and I continued.

"I was homeless back in my home world. I had absolutely nothing, even my parents hated me. If I didn't have those songs, I wouldn't have been able to get shelter, food, clothing. That little bit of money kept me alive." When I finished she had a bit of a tear in her eye.

"I...I...I don't know what to say. You were homeless! I acted so self-centered! Why do you judge so quickly Rarity! Why!"

That's when she broke down. I wrapped my arms around her and we just sayed there until she stopped sobbing.

She looked at me. "I am sorry for judging you it-" I stopped her by putting my index finger on her lips.

I started to talk."Let me tell you, what you did is mild based on what some other people have done... I don't really want to talk about what happened."

She stepped away from me, "So you only have two pairs of clothes? Oh this will be a challenge, oh but boy do I enjoy challenges (giggity again)!"

She turned her head to me. "Dear, I will nead you to strip down so I can take proper measurements." I took off my pants, shirt, and socks, but not my boxers. She blushed a bit and smiled, "My, my, my do you have some muscles."

It was true. I did have some big muscles. Being homeless, it does some stuff to your body, wether you wanted it or not. I had a nice six pack, and some good biceps from carrying everything that I owned also.

She looked at me again and frowned. "Everything must come off dear."

I turned a tomato red and I felt my penis get a bit hard from having a girl right in front of me while I was in nothing but boxers, "Um... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"It's what needs to be done dear."

Before I could do anything, she took my boxers in my mouth and pulled down revealing my... Semi-hard shaft to her never-blinking eyes.

I was petrified. I moved my hands to my privates and blushed the hardest red I had ever blushed. Her cheeks were redder than a stop sign. "Um... That's why I wanted to keep my boxers on." I chuckled nervously while pulling my boxers back up to their original spot.

"Oh... My... Well... Um... Keep those... Um... Boxers on then... Not that your not... Oh dear..."

I put my hands up before she could do anything else. "Just take the measurements please before anyone of us do anything else."

She just nodded and got some measuring tape out from a drawer using her magic.

The next twenty minutes were the most awkward moments of my life.

I had accidentally shown my cock to some lady who was now taking measurements of me to make clothes.

She spoke up quietly, "So if you could wait in the front for about fourty more minutes while I make your clothes, that would be great."

I went to the front of her store and waited for the requested fourty minutes. She came out with four pairs of denim jeans, seven pairs of boxers, three fancier pants, three short sleeved collar-neck shirts, and two short sleeve shirts, and two long sleeve shirts. "Thank you Rarity, how much do these cost?"

She surprised me in saying,"These cost nothing dear, take it as my apology for being so mean to you and for accidentally seeing your... Thing." She blushed again and so did I. She took a quick look at a clock and gasped. "Oh dear! I forgot about some important plans for tonight! I'll see you! Bye!"

She took a hasty exit, but I didn't really mind it. It was probably business related. I decided to walk back to the library. When I got back all the lights were turned off. "Twi? Where are the lights?"

"SURPRISE!" I heard as I pulled out my M9 and turned my gun toward the crowd of ponies if front of me.

I saw the six ponies I had shown the gun to cower a bit, but everypony else had looks of confusion, happiness, and glee.

As I looked up I saw a banner. It read, "Welcome to Ponyville Mitchell!" I turned a bit red and put my gun away. "Um... Wow... Thanks for the party guys and girls."

I heard a pony in the back say, "Well, this wouldn't be possible without Pinkie Pie." As I looked at time pink mare, she looked happy with a tone of fright. I took her in for a hug as I started to tear up a bit. "Thank you Pinkie, I've never had such a big party thrown for me before."

She laughed and said, "Well, this IS your welcome to Ponyville party, so I had to invite everypony in Ponyville!"

Everypony in Ponyville? Damn, that's a lot of ponies! As I looked around, I saw a giant cake, some drinks "_Hehehe, here's to hoping they're alcoholic_", and a DJ stand with... My amp and my guitars?! "Pinkie? Why are my guitars on the stage?"

She... Hopped over to me and said, "Silly Mitch, everypony wanted you to play some of your music, so we set up your stuff for you!"

I was a bit nervous that Rarity would hear, so I asked, "Will Rarity hear me?"

Pinkie's response scared me, "Haha! She is here at the party! Do you want to say hi?"

Well, shit. "Yeah, I want to say hi, where is she?"

She pointed with her hoof, "Off over there."

I wasted no time getting to her. When I saw her she cowered a bit, "Um... I sorry that I lied to you, but it was for the party. Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you it's just that I'm playing my music at the party, so if you don't want to hear it you can just leave."

She laughed, "It's fine. I will try to tolerate your music. Anyway this is a good party, is it not?"

I looked up, saw all the ponies having a great time, then I looked back at her, "Yeah, it's a great party. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can get a drink or not, so I'll see you in a bit." She waved at me and I was off.

When I sipped my first drink, I thought out loud, "Man, this is weak alcohol." The mare next to me said, "Yeah, it's so everypony doesn't get a raging hangover, cause those are no fun. The name's Berry Punch by the way."

I turned to the purplish pony next to me. "Well, I guess you already know my name. So do you know when I'm supposed to start playing?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, around 7:30. Wish you luck!"

"Thanks." I took my phone out of my pocket. It was 6:00. "_Well, better get aquatinted with some of the other ponies._" I thought to myself.

As I walked around, I met a bunch of new ponies. I met some of the apple family, the cakes, and my DJ, Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl and I talked about random shit for about thirty minutes until it was time to go on stage.

As I walked on, I could hear the ponies start to clop their hooves on the floor of the library. I stepped to the mike and said, "Who's ready to rock tonight?" I got a lot of cheers and stomps.

I turned toward Vinyl and said, "Let's rock this motherfucker."

She grew a smirk and I pulled out my phone and put on _Bezerk_ by _Eminem_.

(Le lyrics) Now this shit's about to kick off, this party looks whack

Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch

I'm 'bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back

That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on the ra-ag

I looked at the ponies bob their hands to the beat. I continued on and the ponies got riled up.

(Le lyrics)We're gonna rock this house until we knock it down

So turn the volume loud, cause it's mayhem 'til the a.m.

So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go

Say fuck it before we kick the bucket

Life's too short to not go for broke

So everybody, everybody (go berserk) shake your body

As I finished, the ponies were screaming and stomping their hooves like no tomorrow. I looked at Vinyl and she smiled at me. We went on with the 'concert' until everypony was tired; around 11:30.

**A/N here are the songs that he sang/played again.**

_21st Century Breakdown_ by _Green Day _

_Kill the DJ_ by _Green Day_ (Vinyl got a bit scared at that song :3)

_Angel_ _Blue_ by _Green Day _

_See the Light_ by _Green Day _

_Figure.09_ by_ Linkin Park _

_Last of the American Girls_ by _Green Day _

_What I've Done_ by _Linkin Park _

_Holiday (Faded Ending)_ by _Green Day _

_From the Inside_ by _Linkin Park _

_Thrift Shop_ by _Macklemore & Ryan Lewis _

_White Light_ by _Gorillaz _

_Makeout Party_ by _Green Day _

_Basket Case_ by _Green Day _

_Drama Queen_ by _Green Day _

_Every Planet We Reach Is Dead_ by _Gorillaz _

_Stray Heart _by _Green Day _

_Somewhere I Belong_ by _Linkin Park _

_In Pieces_ by _Linkin Park_

_No Roads Left (Bonus Track)_ by _Linkin Park _

_Brutal Love_ by _Green Day _

_Rhinestone Eyes_ by _Gorillaz _

_Whatshername_ by _Green Day_

Everypony was going home and I stopped next to Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie, thanks for the awesome party. I hope everypony had a good time here."

She giggled and said, "Oh, I know that everypony had a good time! You rocked the stage by the way!"

I blushed a bit. "Oh, well, yeah, I did enjoy that." I turned to Twilight. "Anyway, I'm beat. Should we go to sleep now?" Everypony nodded their heads and head out the door.

After everypony left, Twilight and I went up to our room.

I started to take off my shirt before I realized that I was a guest. "Um... Twilight, do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?"

She shook her had and replied, "No, I don't mind. Say this is your house now."

I was stunned. The generosity that she was showing was unbelievable! "Thank you Twilight. Have a good night."

"You too Mitch." She said, and we went to sleep.

Before too long, I felt something on my arm. I opened my eyes and it was Twilight. "Um... I'm a bit cold. Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

I didn't know what to say. If we went with it would be awkward as all hell, and if we didn't do it... Ah, what the fucking hell why not?! "Sure Twilight, come in."

She got into my bed, and after at most five minutes she said, "I'm still cold. Could we... cuddle to get warm?"

I felt my cheeks get warm, but I thought, "_Fuck it. Just fuck it. Why not? Mast cause she's a pony doesn't mean we can't cuddle._" I told her, "Sure, come here."

She fit into my body like a glove. My skin felt her soft coat. It felt... Comforting. I fell asleep soon after.

Before I fell asleep I whispered, "Good night Twilight." And I lightly kissed her on the head.

**Damn! He kissed her!... overreaction much? But anyway, sorry this chapter was late. I have had a lot of shit going on the last few weeks but, anyway it's here nonetheless. By the way if you want to add me on steam (TF2, call of duty black ops for Mac, borderlands 2, and Garry's mod/PS3 (Every call of duty from world at war on, borderlands 2, and littlebigplanet)(Sorry xbox users) my name is ssbbman888 (so original). I also have another name for PS3 and it is wunderwaffe4evr. So... there you go. I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are-ssbbman888**


	5. Chapter 4-Love

**Hello, it's ssbbman888 back again for another chapter of my fanfiction (wow... You don't say). Poll is still going on. By the way, I wrote this first part next to a woman on an airplane, so if sounds weird, that's why. This will be updated every other saturday or sunday that I'm not updating my other fanfic. Not much to say otherwise other than check out my other fanfic if you haven't already. Have a good day-ssbbman888**

Chapter 4-Love

I woke up to my phone alarm playing _Amy_ by _Green Day_, and felt... Refreshed. Being refreshed. That was a feeling I haven't felt in three years. Three absolutely miserable years of my life spent on earth. Equestria was my new home now, and I gladly accepted it.

I turned to my side, and saw Twilight. I was wondering why she was next to me, and then I remembered that her house was now my house as well. I got out of bed a bit groggily and turned off my alarm.

I walked down the stairs and saw... A dragon? A PURPLE FUCKING DRAGON!? I almost screamed, "Holy shit! What the fuck! A dragon! Twi, there's a fucking dragon in the house!"

I saw Twilight giggling and said, "That's Spike by the way. And so much for not cursing."

I remembered that Twilight told me that she lived with a dragon. I blushed deeply. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Both the cursing and the dragon." I turned to Spike, "So... Um... How's your day been Spike?"

He just looked at me. Finally he spoke, "What are you?"

I facepalmed. "Well, my name is Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch, and I am a human." I extended a hand to him. He reluctantly took it and shook. "Sorry for the cursing by the way, sometimes it just slips out."

Twilight looked at me and sighed, "Oh, well. Spike I better not hear you using that language."

I added my own wisdom, "Especially in front of Rarity. She flipped out the last time I said a curse word in front of her."

Spike immediately tensed up at mention of Rarity. I noticed this, so I whispered to Twilight, "What's up with Spike and Rarity?"

She giggled, "Well, Spike has a crush on Rarity. Oh!"

All the sudden, Pinkie appeared behind us, and that scared the shit out of me. Pinkie was just shaking her head at Twilight, and then she disappeared. I think my brain died for a bit there. When I could finally talk, the first thing I said was, "What the actual fuck just happened?"

Twilight just calmly replied to me, "It's Pinkie Pie. You'll get used to it overtime."

I shook my head and realized I was only wearing boxers. I suddenly blushed, "Um... Twilight? Where is your bathroom again?"

She pointed to a room next to her... I guess now our room. "Right there. Why?"

I responded, "Well, I need to get a shower, so... Yeah."

She face...hoofed? Facehoofed? Is that a real word? Anyway, she said, "Oh, duh. Go ahead I'll give you your privacy."

I walked over to our room and got myself another change of clothes, then I headed over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Since the shower head was much lower than I was, I had sit down to get all of my body washed effectively. She only had one shampoo, so i had to use that. I got my hair thoroughly cleaned for the first time in a while. When I got out of the semi-shower I put on a nice blue v-neck, some socks, and some jeans. I was ready for my day.

I saw that I needed a source of income. I was pretty sure that Equestria did not accept American money, and it sure as hell wouldn't accept credit cards. I decided what to do, I would play roadside music. I got a fair bit of coins for doing that, so I figured why not. "Hey Twilight, do you know of any part of Ponyville that is really crowded during the day?" I asked her.

"Well, the marketplace is pretty busy all day. Why?" She said, with a bit of confusion.

I replied, "I need a source of income, so I figured that I could play some roadside music."

She smiled at me, "O.K., good luck. By the way, the marketplace is near town hall, and you can't miss town hall because it's huge."

"Thanks, see you in a bit." I waved at her, picked up my electric guitar and amp, and I was off to the marketplace.

When I got the marketplace, I could see Twilight was not lying. It was so crowded, I almost couldn't find a place to set up. I did eventually, but only after thirty minutes of searching. I was next to a cherry stand.

I put down my amp, opened my guitar case, plugged in my guitar, and played an quick D chord. I got my phone, and put my playlist on shuffle. The first song I played was _The Catalyst_ by _Linkin Park_.

(Le Lyrics) God bless us everyone, we were broken people living over loaded gun.

And it can't be outfought, it can't be outdone, it can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun (no!)

I saw some ponies become interested in what I was singing. I started to get a crowd, growing as the time went by. It was never like this on earth. Nowhere close. By the time I got to the second chorus, I had a crowd of about fifty ponies.

(Le Lyrics) And when I close my eyes tonight, two symphonies are dying (oh)

God save us everyone, as we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns (oh)

My memories in cold decay.

Transmissions echoing away.

Far from the world of you and I, where oceans bleed into the sky.

When I got to the slower part, most of the ponies were bobbing their heads to the beat. When I finished, everypony stomped their hooves on the ground or clopped their hooves together. I went to the next song. _99 Revolutions _by_ Green Day_.

(Le lyrics) There's a trouble in the air, a rumble in the street.

Going out of business sale and race to bankruptcy.

It's not one to ninety nine, it's ninety nine to one.

A common cause and a call to arms for the health of our daughters and our sons.

The ponies were absolutely loving the song as all of them were an their hooves, I started strumming the strings harder, getting a bigger sound.

(Le Lyrics) We live in troubled times, from the ghettos to an empty suburban home.

We live in troubled times and I'm ninety nine percent sure that something's wrong.

It's all wrong!

When I finished, I got the most applause I had ever gotten in a performance ever. I almost teared up a bit as to how enthusiastic these ponies were to someone who wasn't even their own species. These ponies really enjoyed my music! Fuck the earth! I want to stay here! Not that I had a choice wether I wanted to go back or not, but if I did, I would stay in Equestria.

I continued to sing until it was about 12:30. I didn't notice that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow were in the audience. Pinkie spoke first, "You are the absolute bestest at singing! I absolutely can't wait to hear more songs!"

I blushed a bit at the praise. Rainbow chimed in as well. "Your songs are the best! I love that one band... Um... Green Day was it?"

I smiled hugely at her for liking my favorite band. "Yeah, Green Day is my favorite band. I know every lyric to basically all of their songs."

Right after I finished talking, Pinkie's stomach rumbled. I laughed, "It looks like somepony is hungry. Want to go get lunch?" She nodded her head. We decided to go to the cafe that I went to yesterday.

As we sat down at our... Mushroom tables, we looked over our menus. The same waiter came over to take our orders. Pinkie had a FLT, which I think stands for Flower Lettuce Tomato, Rainbow had hay fries, and I had lasagna again. Aa we ate, Rainbow asked me a question. "So how are you liking equestria?"

I thought about it for a bit, "Well, from I've seen, equestria is fairly peaceful, much more so than earth. I honestly like it here more than earth, saying that I was in shambles on earth. You ponies took me in so quick, I am honestly surprised that you didn't reject me immediately."

Pinkie giggled, "Everypony... Or I everyone I guess, deserves a chance." I smiled at their signs of approval of me. We ate and talked about random stuff until our plates were clean of any food.

After we finished eating, I went back over to Twilight's house to put my guitar away. I felt like trying my enchantment for my gun, so when I arrived I called out, "Twi, are you here?"

I saw the familiar purple unicorn walk down the stairs. She was bit surprised to see me, as I guess she as guessing I would be still playing music. "How did the music thing go?"

I looked at her, "It went well. I wanted to know if you had any plates or something fairly brittle that you don't want anymore."

She looked for a bit, and after ten minutes handed me some plates and some vases that had been cracked or partially shattered. She looked at me funny. "Why do you want that junk?"

I smirked, "Well, I was going to test out my enchantment for my gun. Do you want to come as well. You might want to bring your earmuffs by the way."

I could tell she was a bit reluctant but then to my delight she said, "O.K., I'll go. I'm interested to see how they really work." I was giddy with excitement, so Twilight and I went back to the place that I first told them about guns.

When we got to the site, I asked Twilight if she could set up the vases and stuff around two hundred yards away. She complied, so I waited about five minutes in order for her to set the targets. She returned and I asked her a question, "What type of gun do you want to start off with? Pistol, Submachine gun, Assault rifle, Light machine gun, Heavy machine gun, Shotgun, Sniper rifle, or a random gun?"

She looked confused, but the finally replied, "Um... Just do a random one for now."

"O.K." I pulled out my M9 as I thought of a gun, but I settled on something pretty reliable, and one that I knew a lot about. The H&K MP5A3. As my gun was appearing in front of me, I told her a bit about the gun. "So what I going to shoot now is the Heckler and Koch MP5A3. It has a rate of fire of eight hundred rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of four hundred meters per second, a thirty round magazine, it shoots nine millimeter rounds, and it weighs about seven pounds."

Twilight seemed astonished as to how much I knew about guns, as she was bug-eyed and had her mouth open. "That's incredible! How do you know all of that information without writing it down? I know I can do it, but still That's a lot of stuff."

I chuckled a bit, "Well, I was a bit of a gun junkie on earth. I know the name of almost any gun, and a lot of information about them, but going on let's shoot this baby." She reluctantly nodded, and I put her earmuffs on. I switched off the safety and put it to semi-automatic mode. I yelled, "The range is hot! Everypony stay away from the plates and vases!" I aimed the gun at the first plate and fired. The gun felt like a dream in my hands. I fired around ten more rounds at the targets before I went fully automatic. I smirked and fired.

Pure bliss. That's what I was feeling. Well, until I ran out of ammo. I called out, "Reloading!" When I put a fresh mag in the receiver, I pulled back the charging handle to it's original position, and then put the gun on safety. I looked at Twilight, "Wasn't that great?"

She fake smiled at me and responded, "Um... Yeah... That was... Um... great."

I frowned. "What's wrong Twi?"

She looked down and said, "Well, I don't get what's so great about shooting something that can kill things so easily." I knew where she was coming with this. I wanted her to know what it feels like, but I couldn't get a gun for her to shoot though because the triggers are to small... Unless the gun doesn't have a trigger! I'll let her shoot an M2!

"Hey Twilight, how about you shoot a gun? You can decide wether you like them or not." She was a bit reluctant, but she finally sighed and agreed. I turned my gun into a Browning M2HB (Heavy Barrel) with a tripod. She laid down in front of the gun and I told her how to operate the gun and some info about it. "This is a Browning M2HB, it fires a point fifty BMG caliber round, has a rate of fire of around five hundred fifty rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of eight hundred ninety meters per second, a hundred round belt, and weighs about eighty four pounds. All you have to do shoot it are press these buttons on top of the gun. Don't forget to line up the back sights with the front sights also."

She nodded, and I loaded the gun and called out, "The range is now hot! Stay away from the plates and vases!" I looked at Twilight, "She's all yours now. Fire when ready." Twilight nodded at me, looked down the sights, and pressed the top buttons. The roar of the gun and the fire coming out the barrel was magnificent. I could even see Twilight grow a smile.

When she stopped shooing, she turned to me and said loudly, "That was awesome! I want to do that again!" I laughed and loaded another belt of rounds. When I gave the go ahead, she unleashed hell on the plates. They were shattering left and right. I was impressed with her skills.

After five more belts, I stopped her. "Alright, alright, I want to try out some more guns."

She frowned a bit, but she got off the ground. I put my hand on the gun, and I thought of a DSR-50, and, no surprise, the M2HB turned into one my favorite snipers ever. I smirked a bit and pushed the bolt forward.

As I stared to lay down, I called out the same thing I had the first two times. "The range is now hot! Stay away from the plates and vases!" I looked through the scope, and lined it up with the first plate I saw. "Goodbye motherfucker." I pulled the trigger, and it was like magic. One second the plate was there, the next it was gone.

I smirked, worked the bolt, and aimed at the next plate. I aimed, and fired. The plate disappeared. I repeated this three more times, until I had reload. As I reloaded, I could tell that Twilight was confused. "Why do you put that... thing in the back instead of the front of the gun?"

I laughed at her confusion. "Well, this gun is what is called a bullpup gun. Bullpup means that the magazine is behind the reciever. I don't know why, but I love bullpup guns a lot."

We went on testing more guns. Twilight's favorite gun was the Glock 18 because she was impressed with the power in it. I decided that we had been shooting for a while so we packed up and left. As Twilight and I were walking back, Twilight looked at me, "Hey, do think we could do this again sometime?"

I smiled hugely at her, "Sure we can do this again if you want." She nodded her head. I was ecstatic. Twilight liked shooting! This was a miracle! It's like we were meant to be together... But can we? Have I recovered from my other love...? Is it even fucking legal?! I was thinking pretty deeply, and Twilight must've noticed me because she asked, "Are you O.K.? You seem to be pretty deep in thought there. What are you thinking of?"

Should I tell her? Oh, why the fuck not. What's the worst thing that could happen? "Um... Is it legal for a human and a pony to love one another? If you don't know, that's fine, but I was just curious."

I could tell she was shocked because she was blushing wildly and her pupils had shrunk. We both stopped in our tracks. She spoke with a bit of... Excitement? "Well...um...I don't think that it would be illegal, and if it was, I would certainly ask Celestia as to why it's a law. I doubt that it would illegal though because humans have never lived in equestria before. Why do you ask?"

I will not lie. I was exited at those words, but should I tell her why I asked? Should I lie just in case she didn't like me? "Well, I just wondering."

Her in her response, she seemed and spoke like she was sad. "Oh... Well...O.K."

Did she actually like me? I did kiss her... But it was reaction... Do I really like her? Do I like all of them? "Why do you seem so sad? Is it because I kissed you?"

She looked at me. She was crying a bit. "Look Mitch, I don't know how you will react to this, but... I think I'm in love with you."

Those three words had the most meaning in them. I love you. I realized that I loved her back. I loved all of them. They all were beautiful in their own ways. I kneeled down, "Twi... I think I love you too."

There we were staring into each others eyes. Then it happened. We came closer, and we kissed. Fully on the lips. I brought one of my hands to her cheek, and I put the other on her back. Her mouth moved in perfect fluid motion with mine. I honestly don't know the best way to describe a kiss. I guess the best way is by saying like it's like seeing heaven while still alive. It's like a fireworks show in your mouth. As we kissed, we opened our mouths, and our tongues seeked dominance over the other. Even though I was stronger, I let her push my tonuge back. We kept the kiss going for two minutes? ten minutes? half an hour? I don't know, but I do know that that one special moment was absolutely magical.

**A/N I was listening to Know Your Enemy while I wrote the above paragraph.**

When we broke the kiss, we both blushed extremely hard. I thought our cheeks would catch on fire. There was a minute of awkward eye averting and silence. I spoke up first. "So... Um... That was... Um... Good."

She looked at me, "Um... Yeah... That was... Great... Yeah..."

The walk back to her... I guess our house was silent. When we got back inside, it was about 3:00. "So, I'm going to go back out to play some more music, you want to come along?"

She blushed a bit, but replied "Um... Sure. Let's go." I got my guitar and my amp, and we went out.

We went out the marketplace and I set up my guitar and amp again. Twilight sat down in front of me. I turned on my phone and put my playlist on shuffle. The first song that came up was _Last Night On Earth_ by _Green Day_.

(Le Lyrics) I text a postcard sent to you, did it go through?

Sending all my love to you.

You are the moonlight of my life, every night.

Giving all my love to you.

Ponies started to come around me and listen to the music that I was playing. The ponies were bobbing their heads to the slow beat.

(Le Lyrics) My beating heart belongs to you.

I walked for miles till I found you.

I'm here to honor you.

If I lose everything in the fire, did I ever make it through?

As I finished the song, the ponies stomped their hooves, and clopped their hooves together, Twilight did it the most though. I went onto the next song, _Hitchin' a Ride_ by _Green Day_. As the song started to play I got lower to the ground.

(Le Lyrics) Hey mister, where you heading?

Are you in a hurry?

Need a lift to happy hour. Say "Oh no."

Do you brake for distilled spirits?

I need a break as well.

The well that inebriates the guilt.

One, two, one, two, three, four

The ponies were starting to really get in time with the beat, and some even stated to clop their hooves to the beat.

(Le Lyrics) Troubled times, you know I can not lie.

I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride.

The ponies started to throw in some coins, which Twilight told me are called 'bits' when coming over here. I played my next song. This song was fitting because I happened to see Lyra in the audience. _What I've Done_ by _Linkin Park_ with the music video. I asked Twilight if she could project the music video by using her magic, and she said that she could. I started playing.

(Le Lyrics) in this farewell, there's no blood there's no alibi.

Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies.

The ponies were shocked at the pictures, and I was not surprised by that. The ponies still clopped anyway (not in that way...) when the song finished. I played until my guitar case had a good amount of bits in it. It was around 9:00 When I played my last song. _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by _Green Day_.

(Le Lyrics) I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone.

I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams.

Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone.

The ponies were nodding their heads to the slow beat. As I played the last chorus, the ponies started to get up and stomp their hooves.

(Le Lyrics) My shadow's only one that walks beside me.

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.

Till then I walk alone.

Everypony started to disperse, but Twilight stayed behind because, of course, I was living with her. When I looked at her she had a big smile on her face. "I love it when you sing! You are so good at it!"

I blushed a bit and chucked nervously, "I don't think I'm THAT good."

She giggled, "Well, you better believe it. You sing pretty well." I blushed even more from the praise. "Let's go to sugarcube corner and get dinner. Sound good?" I nodded my head.

As we were walking, I was wondering what what we would be having for dinner at a bakery. "Um... Twilight? What is there to eat at sugarcube corner?"

She giggled at me, "Pastries of all kinds! Cupcakes, cakes, anything sweet that you can think of basically!"

I winced at the thought a bit. "Isn't that really unhealthy?"

Twilight looked at me, "I know it is, but it tastes good, and the food is fairly well priced." I couldn't argue with that logic.

We walked over to sugarcube corner, and we met Pinkie Pie walking to sugarcube as well. I wondered if Pinkie would like to join us for dinner so I asked her, "Hi Pinkie, you coming here for dinner too?"

She giggled and replied, "Silly Mitch, I live here. I also work here by the way." I should've known. This place would be like a dream for her.

I chuckled, "I should've known that you live here." Twilight just rolled her eyes playfully.

As we walked in, the scent of pastries overwhelmed me again. We stepped up to the counter and we ordered two cupcakes each. Two chocolate for me, and two vanilla for Twilight.

We ate our cupcakes in total silence. We had a hard time even looking at each other without blushing. Pinkie must've caught on because she started walking toward our table. When she arrived, she asked, "What's going on between you two? You can't even look at one another without blushing. Wait... Does that mean... Twilight have you found your special somepony!?"

We both blushed madly, Twilight said, "Um... Well... Uh... Promise not to tell anypony?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

I could not help but laugh at that. I managed to say, somewhat quietly, between breaths, "Stick... A cupcake... In your eye? Holy shit, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Pinkie looked at me sternly, "It's a pinkie promise. If you break it, you lose the friend that you pinkie promised to FOREVER!"

I will not lie, Pinkie made me a bit scared there. "Oh, well, O.K. I'll be sure not to break one then. But anyway, Twilight go on."

Twilight smiled at me and blushed a bit. "Well, me and Mitch, after we went shooting for a bit, we kissed for about twenty minutes on the road to Ponyville."

Pinkie gasped and, I shit you not, she stayed airborne for three seconds or so. "So you do have a special somepony!"

Twilight than whispered something in Pinkie's ear. It was just loud enough for me to unintentionally hear, "He was good at it too."

At those words I blushed madly. I got up a bit abruptly, as it startled Twilight and Pinkie a bit. "Well! Yum! That was great! It was nice seeing you again Pinkie, so.. Um, Twilight we should probably get going. OH! And here are there are the bits we owe you for dinner. So we should probably be on our way Twilight."

Twilight nodded and said to Pinkie, "I'll see you tommorrow Pinkie! Have a good night!"

Pinkie waved at us as we left. We awkwardly waved back. When we were back at Twilight's house, she almost screamed, "What the fuck was that about?!... Oh... My... Celestia... Did I just..."

I walked up to her and patted her on the back. "Good job Twilight. You said your first swear in my presence. Seems my language has already permeated your brain, so don't be afraid to curse around me."

She rolled her eyes irritantly at me, and she went upstairs to our room.

I could not help but laugh at that, until I remembered Spike. I called out, "Hey Twi, where is Spike?" No response. "Twi?"I figured something was wrong, so I went up to our room.

When I saw the room, the door was closed. I knocked on the door. "Twi? What's going on? I can probably help you."

As I listened more closely, I could hear Twilight lightly crying. I checked to see if the door had been locked , and to my delight, it wasn't. I opened the door and Twilight had her head in her pillows. "Twi, what's wrong? You can tell me." She looked st me sternly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I just cursed thanks to you! That's what's wrong!"

I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help but snicker at that. "Twi, cursing is normal. It happens to everypony, and everyone. Hell, you saw Celestia curse right in front of you." Twilight wasn't buying it. "Look, is this about you thinking I don't like you anymore?" She looked up at me as to say 'go on'. "I won't judge you on cursing, in fact I think your pretty badass when you curse."

Twilight blushed and said, "Really? You won't judge me for saying that?" I just shook my head. She got on her hind legs, and I hugged her.

I checked the time, it was about 10:00, so I decided to call it a night. "Hey Twi, want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds good." She gave me subliminal bedroom eyes and said, "You know Spike isn't here tonight right?"

I shook my head as I replied, "No, but it's good he isn't. He could've learned a new word today!"

We both laughed at my bad joke, Twilight a bit more sad then her usual laugh. I figured that it was because of the swearing.

As we stopped laughing, We looked into each others eyes. I was getting a feeling of déjà vu. We brought our mouths together again, our tongues dancing together. The feeling was again magical, like nothing could ever break this perfect moment. I brought my hand to her cheek, and I rubbed it passionately.

When we eventually up broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva kept us together. We couldn't help ourselves we kissed again and again. It was like being intoxicated, you were in a world of absolute bliss.

By the time we stopped kissing, we were very tired. Twilight and I fell on the bed together, and I hugged her close to my body. We were very warm together, our body heat mixing. I muttered out softly, "Sweet dreams Twi", and I kissed her on the cheek as she grew a smile.

**So, yeah that was the chapter. A bit repetitive, but I'm not the most creative guy. As I said before, the poll is still going on. So far I only have one vote, so I need some more people to help me with it. Check out my other fanfic also. Clop scene next chapter, just warning you. Have a good time, wherever you are.-ssbbman888**


	6. Chapter 5- The concert

**MLP fanfic chap. 5**

**Hello, I'm back for another chapter. This will contain a clop scene at the beginning, just warning you. This is probably late like every other fucking chapter for this past month or so, but I've been really busy with work and shit. Sorry. But for news, I have posted a Jesus of Suburbia parody called Jesus of Minecraftia. Hope you enjoy this chapter-ssbbman888**

Chapter 5- The concert

It was late at night, if not early morning, when I felt the bed around me start to move gingerly. It woke me up a bit, but I tried to ignore it to go back to sleep. The bed moved more. "_What is Twi doing?_" I thought to myself.

I heard Twilight say softly, "Sorry if I woke you, I just can't contain this anymore." I ignored her, probably for the better, as I felt a hoof slowly move its way down her body, touching mine every so often.

I heard soft squishing noises, and the occasional moan. "_Twi, what the hell are you doing?_" I asked myself in my thoughts.

I was about to put two and two together, but she finished it for me. "Oh Mitch~"

I couldn't believe it. Twilight was masturbating to me. "_Well, at least I know she loves me-whaa_?" I felt my hand get picked up, probably from her magic, and I... She was slowly bring my hand down her smooth body.

I felt two object that felt like boobs. They were her teats. My fingers grabbed and pinched the soft mounds like dough. She was going gentle on herself, unsurprisingly. she was moving my hands all around her teats. "_I just hope this is as far as it goes._"

My deepest fears were now a reality as she brought my hand to her wet vagina. Her marehood was very warm, like a heater, but not that warm. She was crying out in pleasure as I rubbed her pussy. It seemed to go on forever. The perverted section of my mind was enjoying this very much.

As she rubbed her wet vulva, I was getting very turned on by this. My erection was poking out a big seven inches. She seemed to be too caught up in her own pleasure to realize my wood was almost poking her in her belly.

She gasped loudly as she sunk my fingers into her vagina. As she plunged deeper, I felt her walls were smooth. She called out my name again. "Oh Mitch, plunge your fingers deeper into my soaking wet love tunnel~" She stopped herself when she started rubbing her hard clit. She gasped loudly and with tons of ecstasy in her voice.

My cock was twitching almost uncontrollably, but I somehow managed to stop myself. She was moving my digits in and out of her pussy slowish, but would pick up the pace every so often. She was still crying out in pleasure every time my fingers would sink into her.

A part of me just wanted to ask her to stop and say that I'm not ready, another part of me wanted to wake up, put myself on top of her and pound her sweet ass until the sun came up, and the last part of me was telling me just to say "_Fuck it, just go along with acting asleep. It can't last too long anyway._" I went with the third option, although I would've really enjoyed the second.

She started going in and out faster and harder. I could tell she was about to cum soon. I wanted to bring my mouth to her pussy and eat her out, but I knew that probably wouldn't be the smart thing to do. Then it happened.

She started gasping and panting very loudly. "Oh... Oh... Oh Mitch... I'm... I'm cumming!" As her insides clenched my fingers, she drove her tongue into my mouth. I felt her cum go across my fingers, arm, her hoof, legs, and bed. While she was cumming, she was rubbing my thumb across her clitoris to keep her pleasure at a high. The room had a slight scent of lavender to it after she came.

She didn't pull away from me until she had explored every inch of my mouth. She pulled out my fingers from her vagina with a slight pop. She put my fingers in her mouth to clean them off. She kissed me again, this time with a hint of her cum mixed in with her saliva. It was super hot.

She whispered, "Sorry Mitch. I couldn't contain myself anymore I hope I get to ride you sometime with your love tool." She turned, probably to look at me when I heard another gasp. She had seen my cock.

"Oh wow... It's so big. I wonder what it would feel like in me." When she said that, my cock twitched and she giggled. "Oh well, I'll get to it in time." She fell asleep next to me. I snickered to myself. "_So that's why she didn't want spike here._" I put my arms around her, and we both fell into a deep slumber, a smile on both of our faces.

When I awoke it was to the most awkward song that could've played. _Fuck Time_ by _Green Day_ was playing as my alarm. I mentally facepalmed. Twilight groggily opened her eyes. I smiled. "How was you night Twi?"

She blushed, "It went well, probably one one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had." We were smiling at one another when the chorus of the song came.

(Le Lyrics) Oh baby, baby it's fuck time

You know I really want to make you mine

Oh baby baby, it's fuck time

There's nothing left to say, yeah

Take a look into my eyes

I want to hold you 'till you're paralysed

We both blushed and looked away when those words came. There were about twenty seconds of awkward silence, until I turned the song off and went to the next song. _Feel Good Inc. _by_ Gorillaz_. I sighed, "That's better."

I got out of bed and stretched. Twilight blushed, probably because she used my fingers to use me to masturbate her and I was almost naked. "Well, I'm going to get my shower, so I'll see you in a bit." She waved and I was off.

While I was in the shower, I thought about what I had just been a part of. "Well, Twilight obviously loves me. I hope her friends accept it. I hope that they're not jealous or anything also. Maybe I can be with more than one, if I can."

I stepped out of the showere andcut on my clothes. I went downstairs where Twilight was reading a book? "Hey Twi, do we have anything planned for today?"

She immediately stopped and reading and brightened up. "Yes! The mayor happened to hear some of your songs yesterday and she wanted you to preform for the town around 7:30 today!"

I was shocked. "The whole town! Damn! How many ponies is that five hundred or so?" She nodded. "Well I better get some practice songs in. Should we go out?" Again she nodded, so I got my guitars, my amp, my phone, and my case. I opened the door for Twilight and she blushed as we left.

We decided to get a quick snack, which was basically breakfast for us, at sugarcube corner. As we walked I got a couple of friendly waves from the ponies. When we got to sugarcube corner, like usual, we met Pinkie. "Hello Pinkie, can we have two chocolate cupcakes?"

Pinkie smiled hugely. "Sure! Just wait a bit for them to done baking!" And with that she bounced away to the kitchen. Twilight and I got our seats and waited for Pinkie.

We didn't have to wait long. She came out with the tasty treats on her back. She set the tray down and we payed the six bits that the cupcakes cost. We ate our cupcakes fairly quickly.

We thanked Pinkie, and as we were walking out she called out, "Good luck at your performance!" I blushed a bit and smiled at her.

Twilight and I were walking to my usual playing spot, when we saw some construction in front of the town hall. Rarity was overseeing the constuction. When Mayor Mare caught sight of Twilight and me, she came down to greet us. "Hello! How do you think the stage is coming along so far?"

I looked up and I have to say, the ponies were doing a damn fine job. The stage was wide, but not too big, and it was starting to get light fixtures surrounding me. "It looks fantastic Mayor."

She smiled at me, then turned to Twilight. "I have to say I do think that it would be done if Twiligh here were on the job though. Do you want to do it?"

Twilight looked at me. I just nodded to tell her that she should do it. "O.K. I'll do it."

The Mayor smiled and said, "Great!" She turned around. "Rarity! We got Twilight to oversee construction! You can go back to your commissions now!" Rarity smiled and trotted off.

Twilight turned to me. She was sad to be leaving me so I told her "Look, you'll see me later today. Just get what you need to be done finished and I'll see you later today." She smiled at me and called out to Mayor Mare that she was coming. I continued on toward my destination.

When I got to the place I put down my amp, and plugged my electric guitar in. I turned my playlist on my phone shuffle and the first sone that came was _Warning _by_ Green Day_

(Le Lyrics) This is a public service announcement, this is only a test

Emergency evacuation protest

May impair your ability to operate machinery

Can't quite tell just what is means to me

Keep out of reach of children, don't talk to strangers

Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker

Ponies were crowding around me, listening to my music. I smirked a bit when I looked up to see them all looking at me. I was finishing the song when people started to throw bits into my guitar case.

(Le Lyrics) Warning. Live without warning

Say warning. Live without warning

Say warning. Live without warning

Say warning. Live without warning

This is a public service anouncement, this is only a test

When I actually finished, ponies were cheering all around me, stomping their hooves and clapping them together. I went to the next song, _Sassafras Roots _by_ Green Day_.

(Le Lyrics) Roaming 'round your house, wasting your time

No obligation, just wasting your time

So why are you alone, wasting your time

When you could be with me, wasting your time

The ponies were bobbing their heads to the beat of the song. I finishing up the song when when I saw Rainbow Dash come down.

(Le Lyrics) Well, I'm a waste like you, with nothing else to do

May I waste your time too?

May I waste your time too?

May I waste your time too?

May I waste your time too?

Ponies were clopping their hooves all around me. I could tell that they would be impressed at my concert later today. I went on to the next song _Are We the Waiting/St. Jimmy _by_ Green Day_

(Le Lyrics) Starry nights, city of lights coming down over me

Skyscrapers, stargazers in my head

The ponies were waving their hooves in the air to the beat, then I got to the faster part.

(Le Lyrics) St. Jimmy's coming down across the alleyway

Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade

Light of a silluoette

He's insubordinate

Coming at you on the count of 1,2, 1,2,3,4!

The ponies really liked the songs that I was playing, but it was almost lunchtime, so I decided to play one last song before I went off. It was _Hit The Floor _by_ Linkin Park_

(Le Lyrics) There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me

Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy

Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away

Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say

Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around

You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down

But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand

So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine

The ponies were bobbing their heads to the beat. I was just playing the notes on my guitar. I was getting into it, as I was ignoring all of the ponies who surrounded me. I was back in my own world, with only myself singing. I started hitting all of the notes perfectly.

(Le Lyrics) (One minute you're on top)

The next you're not watch it drop

(Making your heart stop)

Just before you hit the floor

(One minute you're on top)

Next you're not missed your shot

(Making you're heart stop)

You think you've won

(And then its all gone)

(And then it's all gone)

(And then its all gone)

(And then it's all gone)

(Now it's all gone)

When I finished everypony was cheering for me. I couldn't have been happier. When I was packing up the ponies were dying down in their clapping and cheering. I caught sight of Applejack in the background, and she stayed around when I was finished packing. "Hey Applejack, what 'cha doing?"

She smiled. "I was listening to ya music. I have to say that you are a mighty fine singer."

I smiled back at her. "Well, you have to come my concert later today. I know that you'll enjoy it. Do you want to go get lunch at the cafe?"

She thought for a bit, then replied, "How we just get some apples from my stand?"

Apples. That sounded delicious. "Sure. Just lead me there and we'll get some lunch."

We walked for about five minutes, but when we got to stand, there was a long line. "Oh my... I didn't realize mah stand would be this backed up. Could you wait for a bit please?"

There were about fifteen ponies in front of me. "Sure. I'll wait. It can't take too long." She walked to behind her stand, and stared tending to the ponies apple needs.

I pulled out my phone and got my earphones out. I put my playlist on shuffle and the first song that came up was _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) _by_ Green Day_.

The line was moving a bit slowly and I ended up listening to one of my favorite songs, _East Jesus Nowhere _by_ Green Day_, but I eventually got up to the front of the line. "Hello, can I have a Granny Smith apple? I love them."

Applejack nodded and pulled out a plump Granny Smith (the apple of course, not the pony), and I payed the three bits that it cost. "Do you want to eat together?"

She looked past me a the line and told me, "Am sorry sugarcube, I just have too many ponies that want apples. Sorry I can't eat lunch with you."

I looked at the line of ponies that was behind me and told Applejack, "Well, yeah. I'll see you at the concert though right?"

She grinned, "You know it! See you 'round sugarcube."

I waved at her as I took a big bite of my apple. It tasted absolutely delicious.

I walked around the town, eating my apple, until I found a desolate dirt road near a forest. "I wonder where this leads." I whispered to myself.

I followed the road until I found a small cottage. I would've figured that this was just another house, but there seemed to be enough animals to fill a zoo around it. "Who lives in here?" I thought to myself, then I heard a heavenly voice start to sing inside the house.

I went up to the door and knocked three times. I heard a large eep. And the small sound of hooves clopping on the floor. When I opened the door I saw Fluttershy, her head behind that beautiful pink mane of hers. "He... Hello Mitch. Do you need something?"

I could only chuckle at her shyness. "I was just wandering around town until I saw a dirt path, and it apparently led to your house. Also, was that you singing inside a minute back?"

She eeped again and said, "Yes. That was me. I'm sorry if you didn't like it..."

I chuckled again. "There is no way I could not like your voice. It was like an angels to be quite honest. And don't say that it wasn't, because it was."

She blushed and I smiled warmly at her. "Well, do you want to come inside? It's O.K. If you don't..."

"Sure Flutters, I'll take a peek." I stepped inside the house and... Wow. There were animals everywhere. Animals of every kind too! I saw some birds, kittens, dogs, rabbits, it could be comparable to Noah's Ark! "Wow, that sure is a lot of animals you got here Flutters. Are you an animal caretaker or something?"

She nodded her head. "Oh yes. I take care of all animals. They seem to draw too me. Not that I mind it."

I smiled at her then I looked around. Animals were surrounding me, probably because they had never seen something like me before. I went up to a kitten and kneeled beside it. It was a bit scared at first, but when I started to pet it, it immediately dropped any suspicion of me being a threat.

Other animals stared opening up to me and I could hear Fluttershy giggle in the background. "My little friends seem to enjoy your company. Your fingers probably help with that..."

I smirked and turned to her. "You want a turn?"

She immediately tensed up and her pupils became smaller. "Oh... Well... Um... Sure."

I laughed for a while because it took me a moment to register what she had just said. "Oh! My side... Wait... You actually want a turn?" She nodded shyly and blushed a deep pink. "Oh... Well come over here." I sat on the couch and patted the spot and she slowly trotted over.

After she sat down I moved my hand to her pink mane. I started rubbing my hands on her scalp. She practically melted in my grasp. "Oh Mitch... That feels wonderful..."

At this time with her moans of pleasure, I was starting to get a bit hot and bothered. My penis was growing a bit, but thankfully it wasn't anywhere she could see.

I stopped after ten minutes. She whimpered a bit and moved her head to my hand to try and get some more pleasure, but I rubbed her neck a bit and that seemed to calm her down. Fluttershy looked at me. "You should work at the spa. I think that ponies would really enjoy your services."

"A spa job. That seems interesting" I thought to myself. I have never been to a spa, but if a simple head scratch could make Fluttershy melt, I'm sure that other ponies would be happy as well.

"I'll think about it." I told Fluttershy. She smiled at me. I checked the time on my phone. It was 6:30. "Hey, are you coming to my concert later today?"

She grinned. "Oh yes. I could never miss it. It's at 7:30 right?"

I nodded. "I should probably be off so I can get set up. See you 'round Flutters" She blushed a bit and waved at me as I left her cottage.

I walked through the town until I reached the stage. The stage was nearly completed, all that was missing were a few lights, easily put into place by a few unicorns. I saw Twilight telling all the workers that they did a good job. I snook up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. It scared the shit out of her. "Hey."

She turned toward me. "Oh! It's just you. You scared me there. You like your stage?"

I looked at my stage. It was the perfect size, like i saw before, and the lights were all up, and they all had different colors. "It's perfect Twilight. So, I'm on in thirty minutes right?"

She nodded and said to me, "Now, I just need to 'plug' your guitars and phone... or whatever it's called... to these amps and we'll be golden."

I was confused. "How am I supposed to plug my guitars and phone in?"

She giggled. "Well, you see what we do is we use magic to connect stuff to the amps. It's like a magic cable."

I didn't see anything wrong with it so I handed her my guitars and my phone. "Do what you need to do and I'll test them out."

She fiddled with my stuff in her magic for about ten minutes, trying to figure out where to connect the amps with my guitar, but she figured it out eventually. She handed me my stuff. "Here you go. Want to test out a few chords?"

I nodded and played a simple C chord. The sound resonated for a while because of the power of the amps. Some of the ponies stopped what they were doing to look at me. I blushed from embarrassment. "Well, it works." I told Twilight. She snickered.

I waited fifteen minutes backstage, practicing my chords on my turned off guitar. Twilight walked into my room. "O.K. You're on in five minutes. Around all of Ponyville is out there waiting for you. I know you'll do good."

I was sweating bullets. Her words comforted me, but I was still scared.

Four minutes. Three. Two. One. "Showtime" I told myself and after Mayor Mare was finished talking, I stepped out onstage, the cheers and yells of the audience pumped me up. I put my playlist on shuffle after I picked my first song. _American Idiot _by_ Green Day_. I started playing and singing.

(Le Lyrics) Don't wanna be an American idiot

Don't want a nation under the new media

and can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mindfuck America

The ponies were bobbing their heads, and a few seemed to be a bit drunk, not that I minded. It was just another rock concert for me. Only I was the one performing.

(Le Lyrics) Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

The ponies were cheering for me when I finished. I was so happy I immediately went to the next song. _Jackass _by_ Green Day_.

(Le Lyrics) To know is to hate you, so loving you must be like suicide

I don't mind if you don't mind

Hell, I'm not the one that's going to die

I guess i just can't listen

To this one sided conversation again

`cause I don't care, if I don't care

No one ever said that life is fair

The ponies kept listening to my music and I felt so happy it was like I could explode at any moment.

(Le Lyrics) To know you is to bait you

And you fell victim to your own denial

I don't mind if you don't mind

You're wasting all your time

The ponies clopped thier hooves together, and I called out, "How is everypony doing tonight?" I got screams and cheers. "I'll take that as a great." I got a few laughs from that. I decided to give a bit of a speech. "Well, I haven't been here for a while and you ponies have opened up to me so much, and I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. But enough of the sentimental shit, let's get to the music." I got the next song up _Give Me Novacaine/She's a Rebal _by_ Green Day_.

**(A/N) I'm going to leave out the ponies reactions and just list the song because it takes too damn long to do all the songs and the reactions, so here are the list of songs. I was going to do reactions for all of them, but I said fuck it and decided to list the songs, except for the last song. By the way, I was too lazy to italicize all of the by's in this.**

_From The Inside by Linkin Park_

_Don't Get Lost In Heaven by Gorillaz_

_Brain Stew by Green Day_

_8th Avenue Serenade by Green Day_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day_

_Demon Days by Gorillaz_

_Makeout Party by Green Day_

_Homecoming by Green Day_

_Another State of Mind (Non-Album Track) by Green Day_

_Church On Sunday by Green Day_

_¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) By Green Day_

_Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz_

_No More Sorrow by Linkin Park_

_The Messenger by Linkin Park_

_Troublemaker by Green Day_

_Haushinka by Green Day_

_2000 Light Years Away by Green Day_

I left the stage, leaving my guitar and the microphone. The ponies knew I was not done yet, so they started calling for an encore. I waited fifteen minutes to let myself cool down and get some water before I got back on stage when I got back on I wasted no time in starting to play _Nuclear Family _by_ Green Day_

(Le Lyrics) Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round

Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down

Drinking angel's piss, gonna crash and burn

I just want some action so gimme my turn

The ponies in the front went crazy when I brought my hand down for them to hold for a bit. I eventually finished the song.

(Le Lyrics) I said

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three

5-4-3-2-1

The ponies were crying out at me coming back to the stage. I only smirked.

**A/N going back to listing songs here.**

_Don't Stay by Linkin Park_

_Blood, Sex, Booze by Green Day_

_Glitter Freeze (Feat. Mark E. Smith) by Gorillaz_

_Last Living Souls by Gorillaz_

_Whatshername by Green Day_

_Loss Of Control by Green Day_

_Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day_

It was finally time. My last song ponies were cheering, I was pumped up on adrenaline, and I was sweating like mad. But, it all ended with _F.O.D. _By_ Green Day_.

(Le Lyrics) Something's on my mind

It's been for quite some time

This time I'm on to you

So where's the other face?

The face I heard before

Your head trip's boring me

The ponies were enjoying the soft music, but when I got to the louder part they went crazy.

(Le Lyrics) You're just... a fuck,

I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck.

I'm take-

-ing pride

in telling you to fuck off and die.

Good night.

When I hit the last chord, the ponies were going absolutely mental. They were screaming and yelling so loud, I think that the other side of this planet could hear us. Mayor Mare come onto the stage. "Can we get another round of applause for Mitch?" And the audience exploded again. "I'm sure you will be doing this again."

She brought the microphone to me and I said calmy, "Hell yeah I'm doing this shit again." The ponies, once again, screamed out. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. It was a pleasure doing this for you all. Have a good fucking night!" And I walked off the stage.

When I got back to the library, I immediately went up to my bed and laid down. It was 11:30. I was tired, but I heard the front door open and a voice call out, "You here Mitch?"

I recognized that voice immediately. Twilight. "Yeah, I'm here Twi." I called out from my room.

I heard Twilight's hooves clop on the stairs, then into our room. "It seems like you had a big night."

I chuckled. "No shit. Um... You know that I was awake earlier today when you... Masturbated to me."

Her pupils shrunk and she gasped. "Oh my... You were awake? I feel terrible now..." and she started to lightly cry.

I went to her side. "It's O.K. Ponies have natural reactions around ponies... Or people that they love. Don't worry about it. And by the way the time when you kissed me with your cum in your mouth. That was super hot."

She blushed. "Oh well... Your welcome?"

I chuckled. "Anyway, it's late, so we should probably go to sleep now."

She got into the bed and I cuddled with her, lightly kissing her on the cheek. We fell asleep in each others grasp.

I **know. This shit is so late, and I am very sorry. I Have been more busy than usual these past few weeks, so again, I am sorry. I will try to post more often, but life kinda gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter-ssbbman888**


End file.
